Zirathane
Sometimes the first does not necessarily become the grandest. The first city founded on the continent when the Aero family landed, Zirathane is old, but never took off as many of the other big cities in Aeron. Little more than a way stop on the Pinecoast Road, Zirathane is home to humans, in constant conflict with the nearby town of Bullybog to the north. History In 1325 AL fort Zirathane was founded by the Aerop family, fleeing explosion from Abraxia following a bloody rebellion committed by the family. This first fort was little more than a new home to protect against the elements of this new world. The Aerop family became the Aeron family and began to travel around the forest, to found cities such as Aeroton, Marinton, Derromill, and others. As others began to travel to the continent, the communities grew, but the little fort that had begun the whole experiment did not. Recently, the stream that feeds Zirathane has been less full than it has been historically, forcing Bullybog and Zirathane to engage in a shadow war for the limited resource. Recently Christine Demarin, returning from exile in the North, returned to Zirathane and negotiated with the two towns to split the water between the two. Neither side pleased with this settlement, the two begrudgingly agreed, secretly making plans to force the other to make the aggressive move. People, Places, Things The Weeping Trout: Thelma owns this inn, situated so that it has a great view of the ocean. The Trout serves as a way-stop for many a traveler, offering Trout stew and goat with pine sauce. '''Aqueducts: '''The Aqueducts that feed Zirathane its water are a constant source of conflict. Built by the Aerops upon first landing to divert water from the Bullywugs, the natives have not taken kindly to the theft of their life-blood. That puts this ancient feature under constant threat of attack from the Bullybog residents. '''Jarson Wylde: '''Wylde has been managing the affairs of Zirathane since Christian Priss was taken by the Bullywugs and replaced with an imposter. A former sailor, Wylde is covered in tattoos and has ridden countless storms, making him a wise, albeit boring, leader. He likes to think first and act second, wishing to solve a problem with logic rather than swords, which pleases Demarin who hopes to maintain the peace she brokered. Wylde, however can be arrogant and has a wound for beauty, especially in women. He also extremely protective of a wooden box with a ceramic bottom that he shows to no one that he has in his possession. Although, if the children of the town can be believed, it contains a live worm, wriggling, with the face of a beautiful woman on each end. '''Darren Rote’s Dried Meats: '''The meats of Darren Rote, Zirathane’s large, dull, businessman, are delicious. This is worrying, as no one knows exactly where his meats are coming from. A traveling salesman (supposedly from Pearlshaw) sells Rote what he claims to be pork at a very competitive price, maybe even too competitive. The towns folk, however, don’t know this simply believing that Rote is able to sell his dried and cured meat at such a low price because he is too stupid to realize what he’s doing. Those that have seen the salesman when he comes to town every two weeks describe him as a thin man dressed in stylish clothes from late last century with green-gold eyes and a thin mustache. Those that have heard him speak, say he speaks poorly, as if his lips were on wrong. Those that have seen him eat, refuse to talk about it.